


Assassins des Templiers

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Callum réfléchit aux nouveaux événements qui lui sont arrivés.





	Assassins des Templiers

Assassin des Templiers

  
Je devais mourir. Je devais mourir le 21 octobre 2016. Je devais me faire exécuter en prison.

  
Mais j'ai été amené dans un centre de recherche bizarre, on m'a forcé à prendre la place de mon ancêtre, à tuer des gens, j'ai vu ceux qui étaient les amis de mon ancêtre mourir devant mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

  
Le chef de l'établissement m'a laissé revoir mon père, cet enfoiré qui avait tué ma mère dans mon enfance, qui m'a avoué qu'il aurait dû me tuer aussi.

  
J'aurais pu le tuer. On m'en a donné la possibilité. Mais je ne l'ai pas exploitée. Je ne voulais pas être comme lui.

  
Je suis retourné dans les souvenirs de mon ancêtre, Aguilar, j'ai trouvé où était cachée la Pomme d'Eden, d'autres Assassins, des comme moi, m'ont fait sortir du centre et nous sommes partis à la poursuite du chef de l'établissement et de sa fille.

  
Nous sommes arrivés à Londres, j'ai tué le directeur et récupéré la Pomme d'Eden.

Je suis maintenant sûr de ce qu'est ma voie, je fais partie des Assassins, je vais lutter contre les Templiers.

  
C'est ma destinée, je le sens, c'est dans mon sang, le même sang que ma mère. Je vais combattre pour elle. Pour la venger.

  
Même si ça doit me coûter la vie, je lutterais contre les Templiers.

  
C'est une promesse.

  
Fin


End file.
